


By Any Other Name

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [86]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pining, oblivious Jester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 03:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Jester likes Beau's name.





	By Any Other Name

“I like your name, Beau.”

Beau looked up from the book she was reading when Jester spoke and gave her a small, fond smile from the chair by the window. Jester was sitting on her bed, a sketch book open in her lap and she was meticulously drawing something. “Thanks, Jes. Beau does fit me pretty well, I guess.”

“No- I mean yeah, I like that name too, but Iwas talking about your last name. I didn’t know it before but then you said ‘Lionett’ at the Archive and was like WOAH! That’s such a cool name! You know?”

As Jester spoke, Beau’s smile fell until she was glaring at her book. “It’s fine,” she grumbled. “It’s a name, it has its uses. Makes me sound fancier than I actually am, so it can get me in places I normally wouldn’t be allowed.”

Jester frowned and sat her sketch pad off the side, pulling her legs up under her to sit on them on the bed and give Beau her full attention. “You do not like it?”

Beau shrugged. “I mean, it’s my name, it’s fine. But. It reminds of things I’d rather not be reminded of.”

“What kinds of things?” Then she gasped. “Oh, you do not like to be reminded so I shouldn’t make you say them, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Jes. My name is… it’s fine.”

Jester hummed thoughtfully. “Well, if you don’t like it, why don’t you pick a different one?”

Beau didn’t answer right away, but then she finally shut her book, using her thumb to mark her place, and met Jester’s eyes. “What?”

“Yeah. We pick fake names all the time, just pick one and make it real instead. I picked the name ‘Jester’ all by myself and I think maybe someday I’ll change it when I change too. You’re different than Beauregard Lionett, you should change your name to match it.”

Beau frowned, her eyebrows furrowed as she considered this. “Huh. I guess I never thought of that.”

Jester gasped and threw herself off the bed and onto her feet, clapping and bouncing excitedly next to Beau’s chair. “You can use my name! My last name! Maybe just until you pick another one or something, you can be a Lavorre!”

There was a flutter in Beau’s chest that she didn’t dare try to identify and she cleared her throat, pretending that the heat on her cheeks was from sitting in the sun all afternoon. “Jes, really, don’t you think that’s a little-”

“Beauregard Lavorre,” Jester said, moving her mouth dramatically like she was chewing on the words to test them out. “Beau Lavorre. Beauregard Lavorre. Beauregard of the Lavorre family. Beau of House Lavorre. See it sounds so great already!”

Beau flipped her book back open and looked down at it, though she wasn’t really paying attention to the print. “Yeah, I’ll- uh, I’ll think about it. Thanks, Jester. I appreciate it.”

Jester giggled and started moving back to her bed. “Maybe, if we introduced ourselves to people as Jester and Beauregard Lavorre, people would think we were sisters.”

Beau paused in her secret freak out to look at Jester with a raised eyebrow. “Sisters? Really? I’m a human.”

Jester shrugged and got back to her sketches. “Then maybe they would think we were married.”

Beau nearly choked on her spit and turned swiftly back to her book once more. “Yeah. Maybe.” She let the conversation reach its natural end, but the frantic thoughts in her mind didn’t even slow down to catch their breath.


End file.
